In Just A Few Short Moments
by Lace Lullaby
Summary: A few moments can change someone's life, for better or for worse. You can change someone's life or just ruin it entirely
1. Dreadful Beginning to Happiness

Little Eli was not born

Disclaimer: This is not mine, because if it was, well everything would have turned out very differently.

**In Just A Few Short Moments**

I was holding tight to the bloody badge in my hand, and I couldn't believe how just a few short moments ago I was listening to my partner rave on about how he was finally free. Free from his loveless marriage, because he had caught Kathy in a lie, he found a naked man in his closet, in his clothes nonetheless. This conversation though, had changed our partnership, forever.

**Flashback ~3 hours ago~**

"_Hey Liv," Elliot hollered, running to catch up with me, on my apartment steps._

"_Yeah," I said, turning around to meet him. He was closer than I thought. His sky blue eyes were a deeper color than I was used to, usually only associated with passion, and anger. But they also had this back tone, like a lighter shade, how he manages to pull that off I have no I idea. I do know one thing though, something happened; something big._

"_Wanna grab a coffee?" He asked his tone light, obviously trying, and failing, to hide his excitement from me._

"_Sure," I gave him a smile and pulled my key out of the lock. 'Whatever happened between the ten minutes we got out of work and now, had better be good,' I thought as we walked down the street._

_We went to the nearest coffee place, and grabbed a cup and as we walked he smiled, stopped and turned towards me,_

"_Kathy and I are getting a divorce," he put it so simply I didn't know what to think._

"_So are we happy about this, or what because I can-" he cut me off._

"_Liv, I asked for it?"_

"_What? Why, El?" I looked confused._

"_Yesterday, when I got home, she was if a fuss, mainly because I'm usually not home on time, there were clothes on the floor, men's clothes, that weren't mine, and I heard the closet door slam as I was walking up the stairs. I went in and she was sweaty and out of breath covered with a sheet, I then walked over and opened the closet and this guy, probably only a student in collage, in there in one of my shirts and scared out of his wits. I just walked out and stayed at a motel for the night, to cool off."_

"_Oh, El," I bit my lip unsure of what to do, "was that why you were acting strange today, sorta like a jerk?" I said, hinting at the way he told my to shut up and stop writing so loudly. "You know, Cragen thought you had a hangover."_

"_I did," he smiled a bit, "I had a lot to drink" He leaned over towards me and soon I was hyper-aware of the minimal to almost nonexistent distance between us. I closed my eyes and opened them again, and it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. His lips found mine and we kissed, it was passionate with need, and also what felt like an almost religious prayer, filled with all the love, and hope in the world. We pulled away._

_It wasn't anything, like an opened mouth, tongue wrestling kind of kiss, but a sweet, trusting, 'I would do this everyday for the rest of our lives' routine kiss. But no matter what it was the perfect first kiss for us, and our complications, whatever they were. It was still intimate nonetheless._

_His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in for another kiss. This one turned into a kiss of dominance and perseverance. After what felt like eternity, and longer, we pulled apart. It was really the best kiss I have ever had. We started walking again, like nothing happened, but without words we knew everything had changed. That's when it happened and, we happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. A crazy guy, who had obviously just robbed a bank, seemed to come out of nowhere, he started shoot and before Elliot and I could grab our guns, Elliot was on the ground bleeding. Before I knew what was happening though, I had my gun out and shot, almost blindly, mechanically. Then I collapsed down next to him and put pressure on the wound with one hand and checked his pulse with the other. It was slow, and steady but there. I tilted his head back, still keeping even pressure on his bullet wound, and made sure that nothing was constricting his airway. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone phoning for the police, I thanked the Lord that I didn't need to ask, as I also prayed for the first time that I could remember, I prayed that Elliot would be okay._

**End of Flashback**

I sighed as I looked once again into my hands.

"How is he?" I voice said startling me. I looked up and saw Cragen staring a me with his hard but nurturing eyes. Had I called him? I must've since he's here.

"We won't know until he's out of surgery." I muttered looking down once again, this time to fight the tears, that were finally threating to fall.

Cragen walked over and sat next to me, "It'll be okay, Olivia."

"How can you be sure?" I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the flow of tears.

"I dunno, I just -" he broke of thinking for a second.

"My p-" he cut me off.

"He's a fighter, he's strong, and he has a lot to live for." he gave me a look that basically said, 'Don't give up hope'.

I was about to respond, when Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie burst through the door.

"How is he?" "Is Dad gonna be okay" "What happened" "I'm scared!" They all started shouting at the same time.

I looked up at their faces.

"Katie, Dickie, he's going to be fine," I said mustering up the strength to hold them up, "Mo, well actually all of you, I was just acknowledging who asked the question," I rambled, "he was shot. Lizzie, honey, come here." I wrapped my arms around her then, nodded my head for the rest of them to come over. They quickly converged holding onto each other.

Ten minutes later Kathy came in and flopped into a chair unfazed, she glared for a second towards me, like it was my fault. She is right though, if I just hadn't agreed to go for coffee, or if I just paid the slightest bit more attention maybe we wouldn't be in this position.

I felt my shoulder dampen as Lizzie cried into it, and Kathleen looked to me for more reassurance, but I couldn't say anything anymore, with full out lying. I wasn't sure.

"Family of Elliot Stabler," a voice called breaking the silence. We all stood up, me still holding onto Lizzie.

"H-how is he?" I took a deep breath, for some reason I was expecting the worse.

"He's stable, and awake, you can see him, but only two at a time though, we don't want to cause too much stress." She walked to help someone else.

"Mo, Lizzie, you two go first, then Kat and Dickie, and Cragen and Kathy."

**Maureen's Point Of View**

When Lizzie and I went in, I was sort of shocked to see the amount of wires attached to him.

"Dad," I went over and gave him a hug, followed by Lizzie, "how do you feel?" I asked nervously.

"It's hurt, but I'll be okay." He sat up a bit, "where are the others?"

"In the waiting room, the nurse said only two at a time." I explained.

"Daddy?" Lizzie spoke up.

"Yes, pumpkin" He pushed some of the hair out of her face, like he did when we were little.

"Are you going to be okay?" The question was innocent enough, but coming from Lizzie she wanted an honest answer, she wasn't a kid anymore, she was 16 and she felt she needed the truth, I could see it in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine" He pulled us both down and gave us both a kiss on the forehead. Sadly, it was stuff like that, being the reason I regret stay at a dorm on campus.

"Dad, we should go, Kat and Dickwad are next." Lizzie said Dickwad so casually I thought Dad might not catch it. Wrong!

"Lizzie," he warned.

"Sorry, sorry, Dickie." She smiled and gave him a wave, leaving.

"Bye, Dad." I leaned down giving him a kiss on the cheek before sweeping out of the room as Dickie and Katie were going in.

**Dickie's Point of View**

Okay, I'll admit it, I was scared, but all guys get scared at some moment right. Being the fact that, they were about to die, or in my case, I thought my dad would. As I walked into that room, I felt relieved, I feared worse, maybe he hit his head in the fall and couldn't remember us, or maybe he had a bunch of tubes hooked to him. Weirdly enough he looked like Dad, except with a heart monitor attached to him, and an I.V bag. It was a reassurance that maybe my dad was unstoppable, or maybe it was only that way because of Olivia, but whatever the case, I am truly thankful.

I walked over and gave Dad a tight hug and looked between him and Katie and said, "That never happened, understood."

"Yessir," Dad laughed.

Katie on the other hand, just held up the picture she took. "Dickie, has a weak moment and hugs Daddy," she mocked.

"It's Dick, and Kat, please." I gave her the hardest look I knew, but all she did was save the picture and put the phone in her pocket.

"Kat," Dad said,while shaking his head.

She looked at him innocently and said in a sing-song voice, "Whaaat"

He smiled and said, "I think it's time for the next two."

"Okay" we both said and each gave him a hug before leaving.

**Kathy's Point of View**

I don't know why I am here, all I know is that I was hoping he would be okay. Dickie and Kat walked out so his boss and I walked in.

"Hey, Stabler how ya holding up?" He asked walking over, he put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a grinder.

"Well enough, what's that?" his head inclined towards the sandwich.

"Your partner, called me in hysterics saying you got yourself shot, well not those words, but through the whole think I remember her saying that when you woke up, that you wouldn't like the hospital food and to bring you a ham and provolone cheese grinder, with pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, and honey mustard."

"Why?" I asked from the corner.

"It's my favorite grinder," he responded, "We've been married how long, and you don't know that."

"How would she?" I just retaliated.

"Because, every time they order a grinder, that is what he asks for, and after over 12 years, you just remember." Cragen responded before Elliot could.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you to get Chinese." Elliot commented.

"I think she knew that I wouldn't get it passed." Cragen smiled at him and moved to the side so I could talk.

"Elliot," I said softly, he looked up at me. "Look please, I don't want to do this, I won't sleep around anymore."

"Kathy, look," he took a deep breath. "Last night when I saw that guy I realized that I have wanted out for a while, I guess that just gave me the motivation I needed. I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. I am fight for Lizzie and Dickie though."

I looked down "I understand," I muttered, "Goodbye Elliot."

"Goodbye Kathy," he replied and I walked out of the room followed by Cragen who squeezed Elliot's hand as he left.

**Olivia's Point of View**

When Kathy came out, I got up to go in, and once again she glared at me, I felt that glare as I walked into Elliot's room.

"Hey partner, how do you feel?" I asked leaning against the frame. His head shot up and a smile crept onto his face.

"Like, I've been shot, but it could be worse." He responded, the arrogant tone, that I have now grown fond of, creeping into his voice.

I pushed my body off of the door frame and walked over. "I think you might want this," I pulled my hand out of my pocket, his badge still in it. It also was still covered with blood. I held my hand out to him and he not only grabbed the badge but also my hand, and didn't let go.

"Liv," my eyes locked with his, "I – I-"

"El, you should probably get some sleep" I cut him off. Maybe I wasn't ready to here what he had to say, but I knew one thing I could do. I leaned down and gave him a kiss. I knew I loved him him. I finally realized that I may not be able to live without him. I pulled away from the kiss and sat in the chair next to his bed. He was still holding onto my hand and wouldn't let go. Not that I minded. "Go to sleep El."

"Okay, Livvie." He said, "I love you." He closed his eyes. I squeaked nervously, clearly not read for that. He opened his eyes.

"Too fast?" he asked, his eyes locking with mine. His eyes were so full of warmth and love that I couldn't deny it anymore.

"I love you too," I breathed out and brought our hands up to my forehead, "I really truly do."

**I think this is a good ending, if you want more just tell me in a review. And please review.**


	2. The Past Returns

**I decided to continue this, I know it may be a little out of character, but just roll with it, please. :) **

**dedicated to Edge15684**

**Love Ya**

**Kay (haha thanks Frank, I was getting sick of the nickname Kathy :( everyone called me it it was so annoying especially when this 13 year old come up to me and actually asks if I was named after Elliot Stabler's wife, which I then had to explain for 10 minutes that I was 17 and the show had only been around for like 11 years and it was going into it's 12th season. In the end this girl was annoyed because she thought she was like a huge fan, ahh oh well.)**

**Disclaimer: Well the show isn't mine.**

**Sorry for that had to rant. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Olivia's Point of View**

Elliot was in the hospital for two weeks now, and during that time Kathy came and told Elliot that he was going to need to find a place to live. She said it so rudely, it seemed as though she would beat the shit out of him if he said no.

"_I don't care what happens," Kathy hissed, her lips curling into a snarl, she had just walked in too, with the divorce papers signed at that, "I am keeping that house."_

"_That's fine by me," Elliot actually smiled, it was kinda funny, mainly because it was a sadistic one, "I still have that apartment from when you kicked me out a couple of years back."_

"_What!" Her voice rose two octaves, "are you sleeping with this slut?" Her hand motioned towards me, her eyes were like fire as she stared into Elliot's calm (Yes CALM) ones._

I smiled thinking back at that as I kept my hands wrapped around Elliot's. His eyes were closed as he slept peacefully, he had this small smile on his face that he got every time I walked into a room, it didn't matter if he was sleeping or not. I found it really sweet and creepy, but more sweet.

"Mmm, Liv," he muttered, waking up.

"Hey, El," I said softly. I had been sitting there for about 2 hours now. I took one of my hands and stroked his forehead. "Maureen was here earlier, she had to leave though, she had a class."

He smiled softly and leaned up a little, "'Livia."

"Mmm," I smiled, leaning down and catching his lips. I was slow and soft, I placed the hand that wasn't holding his on the back of his neck, my fingers up into the hair on his head. I pulled away softly, my eyes lightly closed. I removed my hand from his head as he laid back down.

"I love you, Livvie." His hand, the one tightly clasped in mine, moved towards his lips. He placed his lips on my knuckles, soft and light.

"I had a case yesterday," I said randomly breaking the silence.

"Mmm hmm," His eyes fluttered up making contact with mine.

"It was really weird working without you, I missed you." I squeezed his hand a bit.

A smile broke onto his face, my hand still near his mouth.

His doctor then walked in to check his vitals and bandages.

"Good news Mr. Stabler, you can be let out tomorrow." He wrote something in the chart.

"Yeah, thanks. But when can I go back to work?" Elliot let go of my hand raising the bed.

"Desk, three days, anything else, we will need a check up after one week to see." He flipped closed the chart, then tucked it under his arm.

"Dr. Wilson, what my partner is trying to ask," I shot Elliot a glare to shut him up, "is looking at it now, what is your estimate amount of time before he can work again?"

"Hmm..." Dr. Wilson checked the file, "I would say a week and a half."

Elliot groaned exasperated, "Really!"

I giggled a bit a his anguish. I knew it was mean, but I couldn't help it. "Ahh, baby," I started stroking his forehead again as the doctor walked out.

My cell phone then went off and once again Elliot groaned. "Sorry El," I answered the call.

"Benson," I spoke into the phone.

"We have a dead body at 342 East Twelfth St.. There are signs of sexual assault. Beck is already there." Cragan said.

"Who?" I question hoping it wasn't the same Beck that Dani worked with.

"Your second temporary partner, seeing as you ran off the first. Seriously Olivia, both you and Elliot are miserable to work with." He sounded frustrated. "I think we are running out of people for you two, well Stabler mostly. You are somewhat easier to work with."

"Sorry," I furrowed my eyebrows, "and Thank you. I think." I ended the call confused, and put the phone away.

"I gotta go," I leaned down, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and forehead. "I love you."

I grabbed my jacket and started to walk out.

"I love you too." he responded, I stopped at the door with my hand on the frame. I looked back and gave him a small tender smile and left.

**342 East Twelfth St.**

I got there and got out of the car. I flashed my badge at the cop at the scene and went in. To my horror I saw that it was Danielle Beck. Ugh!

"What do we got, Mel?" I questioned, ignoring Beck.

"What seems to be a recycling of Elliot's old partners."

"Yeah, Cragen's a little mad, but whatever. Besides, I meant for the vic." I gave her a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Caucasian, female, around 17 and 18 years of age." she pointed to one area, "Vaginal bleeding, I suspect that she was a virgin before this happened, there is also bruising around the vaginal area, and some promising seminal fluids, but I'll know more-"

"- when you get her on the table, yeah, yeah, I got it." I sighed and said, "we are really lucky that Elliot isn't able to work right now."

"Speaking of Elliot how is he?" Melinda asked standing up and motioning for two officers to load the body into the van.

"He's going to be let out tomorrow, with desk duty in three days and back active in a minimum of a week and a half. He ripped." I laughed.

"Elliot Stabler!" Beck piped in.

"Yeah," I said, I pulled out my little notebook and quickly scribbled a couple of things down.

"Oh," she smiled, "he and I shared, shall I say, a moment of passion."

I laughed smirking, "Yeah well keep your feelings to yourself and out of the workplace."

"Hey Detective Benson!" One officer hollered, I think I found something. As I was walking towards them, I noticed that Beck looked upset that it didn't affect me, and that something else sunk it, I am not sure exactly what though.

I looked at the blood spattering, and a an ornament that looked like a promising weapon of choice.

"Bag it," I ordered, I then started looking around myself.

"Wait, you were Elliot partner that I was replacing, erm... Olivia." Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Look," I turned to look at her, "right now we are working, either you start actually working or I'll ask Cragen for a new partner."

"He'll transfer you." She shot back.

I laughed, I actually laughed at her naiveness, "No, he won't, he'll transfer you. We both know that."

I reached down and picked up a piece of frayed rope. I held out my hand for a bag. An officer put a evidence bag in my hand and I bagged the rope.

"Oh," Beck looked at the rope, "I would've missed that."

"And my point is proven." I pushed off the floor and looked at Beck, "You coming?"

"Yeah."

**1-6 Precinct**

**Danielle Beck Point of View**

Okay, so this partner that Elliot has to work with is s a stone cold bitch. Anyway..

When we got to the precinct, I walked into Cragen's office.

"I would like to request a new partner." I said sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Why?" He looked up from his paperwork, "I thought if you could work with Stabler then you are more than capable to work with Benson."

"To put it simply, she's a bitch." His eyes narrowed at my statement.

"Excuse me," He looked straight into my eyes, "Do not call he a bitch."

"She's been hostile towards me this entire time, and I've barely worked with her. Which has been less than an hour."

He got up and walked towards the door, he opened the door and put his head outside "Olivia, a word"

**Olivia's Point of View**

I knew that Beck was going to be a whiny bitch when we got back, so I wasn't at all surprised when the captain stuck his head outside his office and wanted to talk to me.

I walked in, "Yes Capt'n" I said as I stood against the wall, silently wishing that it was Elliot I was about to be getting yelled at for not Beck.

"Beck here says that you have been hostile towards her since she started working with you at the crime scene." He gave me a scrutinizing look.

"She basically started off saying that, she and Elliot have 'shared a moment of passion' to quote her, for which I told her to keep her feeling to herself and out of the workplace," I blurted out and continued nonstop with, " then she continued it, while I was working. I then proceeded to tell her that if she kept it up I was going to ask for a new partner. She flat out said that you would transfer me if I did, I basically said you would. She finally actually admitted that she would've missed a piece of evidence, for then which I said that it proves my point. I'm sorry Captain but if she's going to keep that up I have every right to be hostile."

"Olivia," Cragen said after a moment, "I didn't ask for an explanation, I am sure you have a very good reason to be hostile, I was just going to say that it doesn't hurt to be a little more friendly."

Beck growled as she got up and left, slamming the door.

"I don't think she's happy," I said glancing at the door.

"Look, Olivia," Cragen came around to the front of the desk, "if she does it again tell me, okay."

"Sure Capt'n." I pushed off the wall and went to leave.

"Oh, Olivia, when is Elliot getting out of the hospital?"

"Tomorrow, he can come back to work, for paperwork only, in three days." I smirked, "He'll be mad I clarified it for you, but it is for his own health."

Cragen laughed and waved me out, going back to his seat.

I walked out of the office and Beck gave me a look of such contempt that it actually burned, so to speak. My phone went off and I looked down noticing it was the number Elliot's room.

"Benson," I said automatically, really out of habit.

"Hey Liv," he said, "I miss you, it's really boring here."

"Hey, hey, El don't worry, you get out tomorrow, I'll even pick you up. I promise." I walked off out of range of Beck. "You'll never guess who my new temporary partner is." I stated.

"Who?" Elliot questioned, his voice like an eager child's.

"Danielle Beck, you know-"

He cut me off, "- son of a bitch, all I can say honey is don't kill her."

I giggled just as Beck started walking towards me, "I'll try, but I cannot make any promises." I sighed, "Look hun, I gotta go," I had a small smile on my face, on that I couldn't control.

"Okay," his voice was breathless and sad, "I love you, Livvie."

My smile grew a little, "I love you too, baby. Bye"

"Bye," I ended the call and went back to the board to figure out this case.

**Comment please.**

**Kay**


	3. The Burning Reality

**Hey guys new chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I have pretty wild dreams, and in a lot of them I own Law and Order SVU, but none of them come true so I must not oven it. * sighs * they will come true one day**

**Olivia's Point of View**

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

I had finally made it home after a long day. I caught the and also nailed him for three other rape cases.

It is now 2:30 am and I get to pick Elliot up from the hospital at 10. At least I get a little sleep.

I had just gotten to sleep when I heard the shrill unmistakable sound of the fire alarm. I started cursing silently under my breath as I got up. I quickly, and mind you when I say this, quickly slipped on my sneakers, grabbed my purse, badge, gun, and cell phone connecting them to my belt. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, I was that tired. I ran down out of my apartment heading for the stairs banging on doors as I did so, trying to get their attention. I got to the stairs, ran down them, and outside. I looked around seeing a lot of people from the building. I consulted my watch finally and noticed it was almost 5:30 am. This was just brilliant. I once again cursed under my breath, I was doing a lot of that today.

One of my neighbors walked over to me, I guess she noticed my irritated state.

"You should watch your mouth," she said giving me a stern mothering look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Sanchez." I apologized, quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Well besides the obvious."

"Nothing," I said as my cell rang shrilly, "Benson," I quickly responded seeing that it was Cragen.

"Olivia, are you okay?" He questioned, sounding exactly like a worried parent. Sometimes I think he kind of is because he does have to watch over the squad.

"Captain, " I said slowly trying to get him to calm down, " I'm fine." I said reassuring him.

"Are you sure?" he inquired seriously.

I started laughing, "Capt'n I'm sure, do you want me to present myself?"

"No, I'm coming down there, stay put!" He ordered and hung up.

I shook my head and disconnected the call.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sanchez, I had to take that."

"Oh, oh it's okay. Tell me, what's wrong?" She looked highly concerned, and I don't even know the women, except by being her neighbor really.

"Oh, I just got home less than three hours ago. I also have to be at the hospital in about four and a half hours." I shook my head and sat on the curb that was across the street from the building.

It didn't look like anything was burning, and firefighters were in there right now tearing everything apart. I sighed biting my lip when I noticed a couple of flames caress a window in the basement. The laundry room was on fire. I started to chew on my lip impatiently, when I notice Cragen pull up and flash his badge just so he can check on me. I smiled in spite of myself.

He actually ran over and sat on the ground next to me, I pointed to the window silently, I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to sleep.

I watched closely as the flames rose and the ceiling and the floor above gave away and everything fell. Dark shapes moved quickly passed the window, but to me they moved in slow motion. It was a child's room , a little girl's. I surveyed the basement windows a little more to see if the fire had spread, it had, this time it was actually someone's apartment. The flames were flitting up the curtains and eating there way across until they engulfed the whole window, I looked away.

I got up and walked toward the area where Cragen came from, and of course he followed. I went to go across but one of the Police Officers stopped me.

"Sorry ma'am you can't leave." he said, it was a rookie and I groaned.

"And why not?" I challenged.

"Because you are a tenant of the building." he answered.

"The only reason someone would not be allowed to leave is if the fire was suspected to be an act of arson." I clarified, "Geez, you really are a rookie."

"Olivia," Cragen warned.

"Sorry, I'm grouchy when I loose sleep, but you already knew that."

"Not like this," he muttered under his breath, so I decided to ignore him.

"This is suspected to be arson, because of how fast it is moving." He looked smug, but I groaned loudly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I nearly shouted but kept my voice an acceptable level. I was seriously about to loose it on him. "I want to speak to your captain."

"Sorry, no civilians are-" I cut him off.

"I am not a civilian, I am a detective, and I want to have a word with your captain."

"Uhh, s-s-sure," he stammered and quickly spoke into his radio.

"Olivia," Cragen warned again.

"Look captain, I wanna know if there is any hope in getting out of here in time to pick up Elliot from the hospital. I promised him." I started tapping my foot.

The Captain just shook his head giving up, he knew it was a lost cause then.

The rookie's captain came over and I recognized him, he was my TO from when I was a rookie.

"Captain DeGeorge." I let out.

"Benson, it's so nice to see you." He said smiling, "I noticed you have a couple of black marks on your record, but it is otherwise exemplary."

I laughed, "Yeah, but sometimes you don't know what to do." I sighed, "I have a favor to ask."  
"Well ask it."

"I am suppose to pick up my partner from the hospital today, and I was wondering if I could leave, I mean, you do know where to contact me if need be." I held eye contact.

"Go out with me." Was all he said.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way" Cragen replied, acting like he was the one who was just asked out.

"I'm sorry, I already have a boyfriend." I then looked at Cragen and said, "Oh, by the way capt, he was talking to me."

"I know" Cragen replied.

"Oh that's disappointing," DeGeorge bit his lip, "well, when you break up with this guy, will you consider me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "When?"

"I meant if!" He said hurriedly.

"I'll think about it." I motioned out, "May I go?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." he moved aside and I hurried past followed closely by Cragen, "Bye," DeGeorge called to use. I just waved my hand back in response.

**At the Hospital**

I got there quickly and checked it, it was just inside visiting hours so I was early, two hours early to be precise. Cragen had followed me there in his car so he checked in right behind me. I started to make my way to Elliot's room.

"So this guys your dating," Cragen said catching up to me, "Does Elliot know?'

"Yes," I replied, not wanting to play this game.

"Does he like him?"

"I guess so."

"Do you like him?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't just like him, I love him" I said a little heat, what was Cragen trying to do, be Alex and Casey.

"Hmm..." Cragen muttered, then drifted off into silence.

I broke away from him and went into Elliot's room. I smiled at the sight laid out before me, he was still sleeping and it was nice, calm, soothing, whatever. I sat next to his bed and took his hand, Cragen then walked in.

"Do I know him?" he asked.

"I think so" I just replied, I hoped to god he knew Elliot, I mean it would be really weird if he didn't. He's only worked with him for how long now?

"Can you introduce me, I mean does he even know what you do for a living?" He asked. For god-sakes what is this? Twenty Questions?

I groaned, "Yes he knows what I do for a living, and I'll think about it."

Elliot groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm, Liv I wasn't expecting you her until at least 9:30" he commented.

"Yeah, well change of plans, I might need a place to stay." I squeezed his hand.

"Why?" He asked trying to sit up. I reached over and pressed the button to raise his head.

"Well," I took a deep breath and looked at him, "A fire broke out in my apartment building, I don't know what else to do El."

"You can stay with me, since I'm getting out of this dump today." He smiled at the thought.

"I bet the nurses are happy, because you are one stubborn sun of a bitch." We both laughed at that. Out of the corner of my eye I could swear to god that I saw Cragen smile a little. I shook my head, a trick of the light.

"I gotta go." Cragen said.

"Why, hot date?" Elliot smirked.

"Yeah something like that." Cragen said and turned to leave.

"At six in the morning?" I exclaimed.

"No the date's later, someone has to work today." He said and walked out.

We both laughed and started trying to figure out who it was.

"Who in their right mind would go out with Capt." Elliot asked me.

"Emphasis on, in their right mind, which obviously they aren't" I said teasing Cragen, we really both we're.

"I'm not kidding I wanna know." Elliot exclaimed.

"And I wanna know why I am working with Beck, just to let ya know, I plan to make her life hell." I shook my head.

"Why would I care?" He asked.

"Well obviously she likes you, so she's gonna go to you to complain, so I thought I'd give you a heads up." I smiled at him, and he could help to smile back.

"Thanks Livvie" He leaned up for a kiss and I leaned over towards, our lips connecting, sending sparks throughout our bodies. It was magical, even if it was a simple one.

We broke apart but stayed close, "I can't wait to get out of here," he breathed

I smiled as his lips went back on mine this time sort of frenzied. I moaned a little and I felt his hands go up into my hair.

"El," I murmured against his lips, "El, we have to stop"

He pulled away looking like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

"I'm sorry," I placed my hand into his again.

"I know, I get it" He gave me a smiled.

"Yeah, don't wanna get caught now do we."

"True," He gave me another kiss before lying back down. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes, still holding his hand before drifting off. It was a peaceful oblivion. One that makes you happy to sleep, you feel calm and comfortable. My dreams were all nice, mainly because I knew Elliot was safe, and I had someplace to go to sleep tonight.

**Who set the fire? What happens with Dani. Is Elliot allowed back on schedule? Does Cragen Know, and who is his date?**

**Comment and you can find out.**


End file.
